


Did someone ask for a Trickster?

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 13 codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: GABRIEL IS BACK BITCHES, Gen, I missed him so much, Season/Series 13 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: So, here it goes. I waited so long for Gabriel to come back,I knew it he wasn't dead!I love the idea that they sewed Gabe's mouth because he was so annoying they had to lol(if you're wondering, yes, Sam wants to talk to Dean about how much Lucifer traumatizes him and it would be good having Gabe on their side)





	Did someone ask for a Trickster?

If someone told Arthur Ketch that he would babysit an Archangel, he would have called them crazy. And yet, here he is, in a car with no less than the Archangel Gabriel, driving to where said Archangel said he was sensing Lucifer's presence. Asmodeus told him he would be annoying (so annoying they had to sew his mouth shut, and Ketch doesn't even want to imagine how much more irritating Gabriel would be, since he hasn't stopped going through every item in the glove box or changing the radio station every two minutes or so). Ketch is thinking to abandon him on the side of the road like some animal, but he doesn't want to face a Prince of Hell honestly, so he shuts up and does his job, like they taught him at Kendricks. It's like working with Lady Bevell allover again. God, he hated that bitch. Always complaining about everything.

Ketch is so deep in his thoughts he doesn't know Gabriel stopped going through the glove box some minutes ago now. The Archangel smirks and, in a swift move, puts two fingers on Ketch's forehead, making him fall asleep for quite some time, he makes sure of it.

Gabriel gets out of the car and stretches his wings in the ethereal plane. Luckily they're still whole, the Demons didn't think to hurt them or something. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the ball of sassiness that is Castiel. He chuckles to himself imagining the face his baby bro will make seeing him. Oh Father, how he missed him. Gabriel can feel Castiel is in Lebanon, but it's like he's secured by something, Gabriel can feel his grace, but to some extent, not like he used to. Maybe he's just getting old.

Gabriel teleports himself in front of a... bunker? He'd whistle if he could, this place is warded against everything, including Angels. Maybe that's why he can't sense Castiel's grace completely. He can also feel something else, but he can't pinpoint exactly what it is. He shrugs, he's gonna find out soon anyway.

Gabriel cleans himself up with his grace, then tries again with the stitches on his mouth. Nothing yet, the Demons did a very good job with those. He walks to the door and knocks. It's not long he waits until the door opens and a moose of a person appears. Sam looks confused at first, but before Gabriel can do anything, he takes out his gun and points it at the Archangel, who raises his hands in surrender.

«Sam?» Dean's voice comes from the next room and a second later he appears, Castiel right behind him.

Castiel looks up and widens his eyes at the sight of his big brother. «Gabriel?» he says, bewildered.

Gabriel waves. Castiel goes to move, but is stopped by Dean's arm.

«How do we know you're actually you, Gabriel? You died» Dean says.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and then looks at Sam, pointing at his lips.

Sam smirks, «If your lips are sewed, it means it's really you»

Right in that moment, a kid walks through the same door Dean and Castiel appeared and, suddenly, Gabriel knows that this is the energy he felt before knocking. A Nephilim.

«What's happening?» the kid asks, looking around the three men and then focusing on Gabriel. When their eyes meet, the kid says, «You're an Archangel» not a question, a statement.

Sam lowers his weapon and Gabriel sends him a grateful (and I-told-you-so) look, then he notices Castiel walking to the stairs. They meet in the middle.

«I thought you were dead» he says, «again»

As for an answer, Gabriel pulls Castiel in for a hug, smiling when he feels the Angel's arms around him. It's been so long since he hugged his baby brother.

«How is it possible that you're alive?» Dean's voice comes from down the stairs. Gabriel breaks the embrace, stares at him and points at his lips.

«A thread?» Castiel asks, ispectioning it. Gabriel nods, then gets an idea. He walks down the stairs and to the table in the middle of the room, with the other men following him. He materializes a paper and a pen and starts writing on it, then passes the paper to Dean, the nearest person, who reads it out loud, «"I was in Hell this whole time and the Demon who did this knew a thing or two about binding spells, I can't take it off with my grace", so what, are you gonna stay like this forever? Fine with me»

Gabriel smacks him upside the head before taking back the paper. He holds it up for everyone to see.

_You can cut the thread, Deano. Good thing you're pretty._

Dean rolls his eyes and asks Sam to go take the first aid kit to cut it.

When the thread is finally cropped, Gabriel lets out a sigh. «Finally, I feel like it's been years»

«Yeah, yeah» Dean says putting the scissors back in the kit, «back at the beginning, how are you alive?»

«That's easy» Gabriel grins, «it's thanks to Cassie here. See, when he escaped the Empty, he opened a little breach, I saw the opportunity and took it»

«And why were you in Hell?» Castiel asks.

«That Asmodouche dude wants me to kill our dear brother Lucifer,» Gabriel replies, then looks pointedly at Sam and Dean, «I thought you locked him up again»

«About that...»

«Lucifer is not here» Jack interrupts, «I can't feel him anywhere»

«Who are you again, kid?» Gabriel asks.

«This is Jack,» Sam says, «Lucifer's son»

Before Gabriel can say anything, Jack speaks, like he wants to make clear that he's one of the good guys, «Lucifer is nothing to me, I don't want to have anything to do with him»

Gabriel notices a small smile on Dean's face, «Yeah,» he says, «Jack here considers Cas his actual dad»

Gabriel smirks, looking back and forth between Castiel and Jack. «Now I see it,» he says pointing the two of them, «he actually reminds me of you when you were a little fledgling, Cassie»

«How did you escape Hell?» Castiel asks, seemingly changing the topic. Gabriel smirks, this time, he'll give it to Cassie.

«A guy with a weird accent was escorting me to where Lucifer is, I lied and now he's somewhere in a BMW, asleep»

«Uhm, Dean? Can we talk for a second?» Sam asks his brother, motioning with his head to go to the next room.

When the Winchesters disappear behind the door, Gabriel turns to Jack.

«So, kid» he grins, «do you know what a prank is?»

Jack shakes his head no.

Gabriel's grin grows bigger. «Oh, I have a lot to teach you»

«Gabriel, please don't» Castiel says exasperated. Gabriel just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it goes. I waited so long for Gabriel to come back, **I knew it he wasn't dead!** I love the idea that they sewed Gabe's mouth because he was so annoying they had to lol
> 
> (if you're wondering, yes, Sam wants to talk to Dean about how much Lucifer traumatizes him and it would be good having Gabe on their side)


End file.
